A conventional photo receiving device or frame is generally assembled by wooden plates which are connected by nails. However, the nailing could result cracks in the wooden plates or even penetrating through the plates to hurt the hands of users or damage the photo or pictures. In addition, the increasing sense of environment protection makes the manufacturers cannot get timbers easily so that plastic receiving device is developed which is manufactured by way of molding ejection. The plastic receiving device although is cheaper than that of the wooden receiving device, the style thereof is not satisfactorily accepted. Furthermore, the mold for ejecting the receiving device is expensive so that each style of the receiving device needs a specific mold. Each of the photo receiving devices has a hanger attached thereto which is fixedly attached to a rear side of the device and cannot be shifted.
The present invention intends to provide a photo receiving device assembled by four side rails, four comer members, a plurality of pressing members and a hanger wherein each of the side rails has a dove-tailed groove defined therein so that the hanger and the pressing members are movably and rotatably received in the grooves.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional photo receiving device.